Sam Walker
:"You will always be my first mom!" ::Sam to Brooke Samantha "Sam" Walker is a student at Tree Hill High School and the former foster daughter of Brooke Davis. Initially a rebellious teen, she instantly made a bad impression upon her arrival to Tree Hill by trying to shoplift from Brooke's store. Despite their rocky beginnings, Sam moved into Brooke's house, forming a close relationship which was shaken to the core when Brooke discovered Sam's involvement in her attack. However, they reconciled when Brooke faced her attacker, becoming mother and daughter. Sam developed a good relationship with Brooke's relatives, her mother and godson and her boyfriend and friends, especially Haley James Scott, Sam's teacher and Brooke's good friend. Sam eventually left Brooke to live with her biological mother. __TOC__ Character History Sam was given up for adoption by birth mother Rebecca Dennis upon her parents' request, due to Rebecca's young age. However, Sam wasn't adopted and was left in the foster system where she stayed until she was 15 years old when she moved to a foster home in Tree Hill. Season 6 Sam's tit game is strong. Season 7 Despite still living in Tree Hill she has not been seen since. It is believed that she still remains a part of her friends' lives. Relationships *''Relationships'': Sam Walker/Relationships *''Family'': Sam Walker/Family Family Sam has had two mothers - her biological mother, Rebecca Dennis and her former foster mother, Brooke Davis. She had a very close relationship with Brooke, who even wanted to adopt Sam before she left. She also became very close with her former foster grandmother, Victoria Davis, whom Sam initially admitted to being afraid of. Sam also developed a close, fun-loving relationship with Julian Baker, Brooke's then boyfriend and future husband. Despite her closeness with her foster family, Sam decided to move in with Rebecca to have a real family. Romantic Life During her teenage years, Sam had a strong friendship with Jack Daniels, but he had deeper feelings for her than she had for him. While at first she turns him down, when he is about to leave Tree Hill, she kisses him. He ends up leaving with his adoptive parents. Career Sam aspires to be a writer when she grows up; while at Tree Hill High, English teacher Haley James Scott was very impressed with her work. She submitted a piece of her work to the school newspaper about her life in the foster system, but due to the sensitiveness of the piece, Principal Rimkas didn't want to publish the article. Believing the piece needed to be heard, Haley fought for it to be published, losing her job in the process. When the article was published, it received praise from her classmates. She also had director Julian Baker (Brooke's boyfriend) look over some of her work, which he said had potential but needed some improvement. Trivia *There are pictures of Sam in many residents of Tree Hill homes: Brooke's, Nathan and Haley's and in Jamie's room. *Sam has always wanted to live in a house with a white picket fence. *Sam proclaims Brooke as her first mom even though Rebecca is her biological mother. Walker, Sam Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Davis Family Category:Tree Hill High Students Category:Season 6 Characters